


Late Christmas Present

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Collection of Christmas Drabbles set in Throne of Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hellooo I have a Christmas prompt for rowaelin: "I think I overdosed on cookie dough" OH OH OR YOU CAN ALSO DO THE "I got you a present but it's gonna be 9 months late/ultrasound present" for pregnancy au I LOVE YOUR FICS SO MUCH
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606111
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Late Christmas Present

Aelin pulled the last batch of cookies out of the oven just as there was a knock on the door.

“Rowan!” Aelin called out but her parents were already letting themselves in.

“Hello, hello,” Evalin called. She and Rhoe were no doubt shedding their coats by the door.

Aelin heard Rowan arrive at the front door and he exchanged greetings and merry Christmases with her parents. Once the cookies were safely cooling on the bench Aelin made her way to the living room.

“There you are,” her father said and wrapped her in a hug. “Merry Christmas, darling daughter.”

“Merry Christmas, Dad,” then Aelin hugged her mother. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Fireheart,” Evalin said and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Lunch is just about ready,” Aelin said and dashed back to the kitchen.

Rowan followed her to help with the last few things. As Aelin gave the salad a final mix he came up behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist then resting on her stomach.

“Overdose on the cookie dough?”

Aelin could hear the smile in his voice as he whispered in her ear.

Aelin let out a short laugh. “I wish. Raw eggs.” She said by way of explanation.

Rowan’s thumb brushed over the slight swell of her stomach, which to anyone but the two of them just looked like Aelin had eaten too much. But they knew better.

~~~~~

Once lunch was done Rowan, Aelin and her parents went back to the living room to exchange presents. Evalin and Rhoe sat on the couch and Aelin swiped the card from under the tree before settling in Rowan’s lap as he sat in the armchair.

“We want to go first,” Aelin said as she passed her mother the card. She had Rowan had rehearsed this, but Aelin still couldn’t stop the slight shake to her hand as let go of the wrapped card.

Evalin brows rose as she started to rip at the paper, Rhoe leaning on her shoulder as he watched. When it was open they both froze.

“Your present is going to be about 6 months late,” Rowan said, grinning.

It was Evalin who looked up from the ultrasound photo first, her eyes brimming with tears.

“You’re…” She couldn’t get the words out.

“Merry Christmas, Grandma,” Aelin said.

That made her father look up. Where Evalin’s tears had yet to fall, Rhoe’s cheeks were wet with his. Aelin bit her bottom lip on an effort to stop herself from crying. It did nothing, so instead she stood, her parents there a moment later hugging her tightly.

Evalin broke away and pulled Rowan to his feet and embraced him too. He was smiling broadly as she let him go wiping at her eyes. Aelin snuggled into his side and Rowan draped his arm around her.

The next few moments consisted of everyone trying to manage their tears, then it was Rhoe who finally said, “This is one Christmas present I don’t think you’ll ever be able to outdo.”

Aelin was inclined to agree.


End file.
